discordant_harmonyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 03: Venusian Vendetta
Episode 03: OOC Episode 03: Zakei Episode 03: Boat Mission <@TheGrandStair> Allright. <@TheGrandStair> The Beautiful holiday planet of Alt-Venusia II * Allana is now known as Matri_Lark <@TheGrandStair> It was once an abysmal desert where only savage exotic beasts could survive until the Venusians colonised it and turned it into a popular holiday resort. After extensive Terraforming the planet is now at least 50% ocean and is practically all beach and port-city <@TheGrandStair> Its on one of these beaches away from the centre of town that the three of you come to be today - A wide beach of yellow and red sand and a practically see through blue ocean ahead of it. <@TheGrandStair> Behind, towards the city, a lazy open air market bustles slowly with people selling the sort of things you allways see in beachside tourist traps... Souveneirs, clothing, wide hats to keep the sun away <@TheGrandStair> Above the planet is a energy feild designed to stop the sun from being killer - but the beach is plenty hot anyway. <@TheGrandStair> What are each of you doing? <@TheGrandStair> The beach is thick with green, blue and pink skinned humanoids enjoying the sun, splashing in the ocean or playing some sort of ball-and-bikini sports game. Idyllic is a good way to describe the scene Ginger would have gone round the market early and will now be trying to top up on the venis-tan thats so in this season! * Florian saunters along the beach, glancing at each bather as he passes. He looks some what perplexed when he senses the othe two. and makes a bee line to one of them * Matri_Lark would be scouting around for a hat that doesn't look too strange to her <@TheGrandStair> (pick one, Matt!) * Florian wander towards Ginger, you note that he does not wear sunglasses or seem to be sweating. "Urm... hello. what are you doing here?" <@TheGrandStair> Theres several hat styles that seem to be popular - some kind of cap thing that doesnt cover the entire head that someone more comfortable with modern fashion might describe as an airforce dress cap for women, a wide brimmed cloth thing that just seems to want to flop EVERYWHERE, see-through silky scarf _THING_ * Ginger lolls on the beach enjoying the venus sun, she bearly moves as as Florian heads her way "I know the whole place is hot doll, but could you keep outa MY sun?" she quips as she tries to move out of the shaddow "and for your information, im on holiday , its been a tough couple of weeks" * Matri_Lark frowns at the hats and eventually settles for the floppy one oh... ERR sorry... I am kind of new here. * Matri_Lark looks over at the other two quizzically and wanders over, attempting to make her hat sit properly <@TheGrandStair> An electronic voice says aloud from the inside of the travel case beside Ginger * Florian he steps out of the direct line of the sun, then shrugs and realise how rediculous that is. There is something about his voice that doesn't quite fit. * Ginger shifts to a sitting position and leans up sitting aginst her case "You know what, me too," she smiles then elbow the case, and then trys to smile again. <@TheGrandStair> <@TheGrandStair> and then quiet electronic muttering * Florian flops down beside her. "aren't we supposed to be saving the world or something?" "Nah, dont think so, or at least i never got the memo if we was" I am sorry but your suit case appears to be talking... <@TheGrandStair> Matri - Hey, its that ginger girl from the Agora again! What a co-incidence * Matri_Lark moves up, keeping out of the sun having heard the warnings * Florian looks confused "there was a memo?" "Lady Ginger," she says politely, "I didn't expect to see you here" * Florian leaps to his feet. "oh, I , yes sorry. Florian." he offers his hand to shake but doesn't seem to know who tooffer it to first. "My case?" She looks from side to side, "I can say without a lie that its totally not my case talking, ok!" She grins, then looks quite sheepish as her name is being said. She turns her head to Matri. "Im sorry doll, i dont think that we have met" * Matri_Lark takes the hand and shakes it, "Matri Lark of Marnda" Florian of Serpentine * Florian looks relieved and offers his hand to Ginger "I was at the Agora, just after some trouble with a minotaur, I recall your," she gestures at the briefcase as though unsure what to call it, "friend?" <@TheGrandStair> A young green skinned boy runs past, apparantly having stolen a bikini top from an older, green skinned girl who is doing her best to retain her dignity * Florian looks as if he is about to run after the boy. Then sighs and returns his attention to the others * Ginger looks at the hand for a moment and then shakes it "Just call me Ginger, ok." She sits back and looks at Matri, thinking for a little longer, "Oh right you was with those guys who like ran off to fight onsters or something, if ya ask me they looked like a cult. I mean the monk guy was a perv, and then when you take in account the nut job who like fought the wolves, never mind the rest. i wasnt about to take put myself in a situatuion where they were the * Florian looks very confused. "Was there trouble at the Agora?" * Matri_Lark has an expression that shows that most of that went right over her head but nods genially, "an interesting group. We found our way to a world I'd not visited before" "Though I misplaced them when I had to go and fetch some supplies" * Florian nods as if this is firmer ground for him. "have you been to many worlds?" "Least i think the was, i mean who just takes out a market for like spices and salt and papers, other than mad kitchen guys." she stops when she realises there are other people in coversation. "Several now," she nods, "I am hoping to go to Ganan at some point, have you heard of that place?" * Florian shakes his head, "sorry... i am very new" once again you catch something in his voice that doesn't quite fit "urm, this place is nice" he sounds as though he is desperately trying to convince himself * Matri_Lark looks over her shoulder at the beach, "it is interesting. I do not like the shell it is encased in. It seems an unnatural sphere that it would need such protection" I think it might just be very hot "Yeah they done it up nice," "That's a sign of unbalance in the aether and essential elements. But it is a good enough place." "What brings you here, Florian of Serpentine?" is it magic or science? * Florian smiles, "oh I am on walkabout!" * Matri_Lark tilts her head, "a long way to walk from your home, I would guess?" * Florian nods, "oh yes. Lots of doors. This place is very different. * Ginger sits back a littleand streches. "They all are different" "Is Serpentine your world? Or your land?" * Florian shrugs, "I am not used to walking so much." he turns to ginger. "Indeed that is what makes it interesting" <@TheGrandStair> It seems to be getting slowly more shaded around you. Indeed, people on the beach are starting to look confused "oh, I think that is what they call it in the Agora, We just call it earth." * Florian looks up "You've not named your world?" she sounds puzzled and also turns to look up "There is an infinate possiblity of places and..." she pauses and looks up "HEY part of the charm of Venus is it dont get cloudy" She frowns <@TheGrandStair> Above, out in the depths of spare, there are several black shapes moving in front of the sun in formation <@TheGrandStair> (spac) * Ginger reaches for the case "This weather was not what was promise" * Florian almost claps with glee "ooh space ships" * Matri_Lark plucks a vial of coloured liquid out of her pocket and holds it up, peering through it at the shadows * Ginger raises an eyebrow at Florian * Florian his mood shifts, " er I don't think this is good..." * Matri_Lark frowns disapprovingly "Yeah" Ginger is already getting up * Florian looks a little confused. "Er what do we do?" "What are those?" * Matri_Lark shakes her blue vial and looks through it again, seemingly still unimpressed by what she sees "well doll we get up real fast and move in a speedy dirction" <@TheGrandStair> Theres a crackling. Almost like electricity arcing off metal? And then triangular shapes appear in the sky, moving quickly like... Planes? Stealth Bombers? * Florian Shouts " Everyone take cover" incoming!" and dives for cover# <@TheGrandStair> People on the beach start to scream as the fighter ships seem to loose some sort of rockets towards the city, then peel off back heading out of the atmosphere * Matri_Lark follows Florian's lead and dives for cover * Ginger grabs up her suitcase and starts to head to cover <@TheGrandStair> The rockets peirce the sun-screen feild and screech past the beach, hitting a few of the taller buildings. <@TheGrandStair> Each of you feels the nearest Door™ suddenly cease to exist * Florian turns to Ginger, "Are they part of the Holiday experience? or are they from else where? <@TheGrandStair> The shapes over the sun seem to be getting bigger - definately getting closer. <@TheGrandStair> Panic has struck the beach and people are running and screaming all over the place shouting 'Invasion!' * Ginger looks genuinly worried "really" she mutters as she looks to Florian "These doll are nothing to do with the holiday" <@TheGrandStair> * Ginger unclips her case and reaches in for Bugsy "They are... Big... Should n't we do something" * Matri_Lark fumbles in her pocket for a silver vial, quickly sipping it "We should" <@TheGrandStair> Ginger pulls out a black metal rifle with a litle red electronic LED eye which seems to be looking around by physically moving up the length of the rifle on a small rail. * Matri_Lark seems to have some kind of distortion about her, something like a heat haze <@TheGrandStair> Several larger metallic shapes appear above the Sun Screen - much bigger then the small fighters and slower as well, they seem to be heading towards the beach. Each of them is twice as big as a double decker bus and thats just the six you can see... * Florian pulls out his handaxe looks at it and sighs... "Run" * Florian screams and legs it dragging the others if they let him * Matri_Lark follows Florian quickly * Ginger squints a little and takes a good look, "we really are in trouble, these are just the transport, they are going to do the drop off " she states as she runs with the others. <@TheGrandStair> Allright, everyone starts to Bolt for the city. What you guys can see are more fighters and transports blipping into existance above the sun-screen and then flying through it - each time it sort of opens up briefly and then closes behind the ship <@TheGrandStair> There seems to be some military responce, though it seems entirely unprepared for an invasion. <@TheGrandStair> In fact, there seem to be some friendly venusian soldiers ahead of you guys heading towards you with Zap-rifles in their hands, their squad leader pointing at the ships behind you all. Reactions? <@TheGrandStair> (they are locals, just for the record... the ships that are appearing don't seem that kind of 'smooth white' of venusian ships...) Duck and cover getting bugsy ready for if any evil alien slime should come our way * Florian stops and lets them pass <@TheGrandStair> Some kind of fuzzy animal's head peeks out of Matri's bag and asks 'WHUT?' loudly <@TheGrandStair> It seems to be some sort of queer weasel... * Matri_Lark moves out of the way of the soldiers * Florian begins to mutter under his breath short one syllbale words that gradually start to flow together. increasing more complex as he speaks oh and not get in any way of the venusian guys <@TheGrandStair> That was a greatly timed warning, Ginger. * Matri_Lark looks at Florian in surprise and watches closely <@TheGrandStair> Weasel Says "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" <@TheGrandStair> In panic * Matri_Lark looks down, "what's wrong?" <@TheGrandStair> The weasel dives out of the bag and starts running away from the Venusian soldier * Florian Florian Screams "Down!" and drops to teh ground <@TheGrandStair> Theres this <@TheGrandStair> really strange feeling * Ginger flattens at the shout of down <@TheGrandStair> Like a big, ball of heat just hit where those Venusians were <@TheGrandStair> Oh, thats not a feeling. That actually happens <@TheGrandStair> Hot Plasma isnt imaginary <@TheGrandStair> Theres an explosion on their point, sending them diving/exploding for cover/the surrounding area * Matri_Lark follows the weasel <@TheGrandStair> A chunk of stone hits Matri in the shoulder and sends her spinning over, into the sand * Florian continues to mutter his phrases as he pulls himself to his feet. and move towards matri <@TheGrandStair> Around them, the sounds of 'Small Laser Arms Fire' can be heard from both where they are running to, and where they are running from <@TheGrandStair> Red Lasers! <@TheGrandStair> Green Lasers! <@TheGrandStair> Anyone looking behind them? * Matri_Lark lays on the ground for a time,, then sits up and looks about, "brilliant! I knew it would work," she seems distracted from the firefight <@TheGrandStair> The hazy heat feild around Matri is wavering slightly * Florian looks around him trying to stay aware of the situation, whilst continuing to mutter * Ginger slowly gets to her knees and looks at the scene, <@TheGrandStair> (If you all check your inbox, there are some pictures for you...) <@TheGrandStair> The invasion force is now disembarking ships. About 10 soldiers from each ship, all clad in armour and firing at military opponants hunkered down at the edge of the city * Matri_Lark scrambles about looking for the creature, "Weasel, get back here" * Florian continues to flow syllables together whilst moving away from the invasion force * Ginger starts to fire short bursts <@TheGrandStair> They are big. Real big. About 7 or 8 feet tall each and with green skin like a toad's and horns curling back over their heads <@TheGrandStair> their hair is as black as their eyes are and they seem real, real good shots <@TheGrandStair> One of their heads explodes as Ginger introduces them to Bugsy, who starts to laugh electronically as she lets rip <@TheGrandStair> They have some sort of ... Diamond? being held by two hands on their belt-tabards. Must be a military sigil * Ginger keeps firing trying to tale out a few, she is not looking to be a hero just a help <@TheGrandStair> She's shooting while withdrawing towards the city? <@TheGrandStair> Weasel seems to be bolting away about as fast as a weasel can manage "Noyouhavetocatchmeitssafersorryiloveyou" * Matri_Lark tosses a bronze coloured vial towards the soldiers and continues to run after the weasel (yes reb in a backwards get out of here shooting ) * Florian Florian continues to retreat and mutter * Florian he turns and spits "SSUNINPRAH!" towards the invasion force <@TheGrandStair> The bronze vial hits the sand and _looks_ like it hasn't done anything dramatic. Since Florian is looking in that direction he can see magic slowly leaking from the bottle, getting quicker and quicker... <@TheGrandStair> Ginger's shots manage to spread out the forces a little since her advanced skills seem to mean they can't rely on suprise and good armour to be their defences, another hail of bullets sends another soldier falling backwards with a squearlk <@TheGrandStair> A ... snake like? spell winds its way out of Florian's mouth, curling languidly as it flies through the air, striking one of the squad leaders who'se eyes flash orange and he drops his rifle, holding his head. Florian's eyes too glow orange brightly for a few moments and he stops moving <@TheGrandStair> Ginger, Matri - Your buddy just stopped moving in the middle of a firefight. He looks... busy? like he's concentrating * Matri_Lark stand ready to leap in front of any attacks thrown at him <@TheGrandStair> But good news! It seems like the Invaders have pulled their shit together and have noticed that theres a small group of humanoids giving them more trouble then the rest of the defence on the beach.. <@TheGrandStair> Oh. wait <@TheGrandStair> Thats you guys. <@TheGrandStair> Reactions? if they are now activly coming for us * Matri_Lark stand ready to defend Florian, picking more bronze vials from her pockets to lob at them <@TheGrandStair> Flashy-Orange-Eye-Guy shouts "Withdraw! Back to the transport!" in a gravelly voice, several of his squad continueing to fire but looking suprised at the order. "You heard me! Move!" * Ginger stops and looks hard at the invaders and keeps gun trained on them <@TheGrandStair> Ginger - yeah, they look like they're about to start heading towards you guys and you're all out of cover. You're hideously outnumbered and all its gonna take is a good shot from one of those rifles to hurt you bad <@TheGrandStair> Theres a crunch and a crack of lightning as someone steps on that unbroken landmine-bottle that Matri just tossed, it lights him up and sends him bowling over * Ginger weighs up the situation and keeps the gun trained on the issue as she starts to back off <@TheGrandStair> More ships are coming from the sky... <@TheGrandStair> "We are pulling out!" The invader sargeant shouts at his team, grabbing the nearest soldier and shoving him solidly. Other squads have started noticing the strange behaviour but that squad is definately starting to pull back <@TheGrandStair> Florian seems to have snapped back out of his trance "Hey, Grab him and lets get outta here" she motions to Matri still moving backwards <@TheGrandStair> A few laser bolts whizz past where Ginger had been standing a few moments ago as she dives behind the cover of a small wall Florian Roars and backs away * Matri_Lark does not lay hands on Florian but continues to ensure she is between him and the attackers <@TheGrandStair> The group pulls back away from the invading force, noticing more ships starting to land on the beach. The venusian military seems to be struggling, where its surviving they're pulling back. They arn't as well prepared or skilled as these guys <@TheGrandStair> As florian hops over the cover Ginger had gotten in to, he can feel that -Other- spell coiling up his throat, begging to be released... * Florian roars into the heaven a primal scream <@TheGrandStair> Theres a quiet moment <@TheGrandStair> And for a few seconds, Matri and Ginger are sure he's got fire in his mouth <@TheGrandStair> Theres a wave of air - hot and sudden, from the beach as something _explodes_ above the enemy front, like an incendiary blast from a flamethrower <@TheGrandStair> Theres shouting, the outside flanks of the front are reacting better then the ones who are hit, but it gives them time to escape <@TheGrandStair> Where are you guys bolting to? You can hear the sound of firefights around the city slowly winding down. Seems the best fight this city had was the one you provided. Civilians are fleeing into buildings all around and that door you all came in? Thats gone. Its just not there anymore "We need to leave, they are not from this reality" <@TheGrandStair> Theres a... strange lurching in the back of your minds. As wardens, this might be a new sensation to you, but you get the distinct feeling that the time that this place exists in is slowly speeding up from the 'Normal' time of the stairway. Like someone is forcing time to run quicker here in relation to everwhere else. * Matri_Lark nods, "yes, where's the nearest gate?" * Matri_Lark looks sickened, "we need to get out of here, this isn't right" <@TheGrandStair> Matri reaches out for a door first, using her gifts as a warden which others can start to do as well. looking for the 'nearest' door lets you know which direction its in... and it feels distant. Past the city. Into the wilderness... "The one I came through is not there" <@TheGrandStair> ... Maybe even to another city? "Dont need telling twice" Ginger quips as she grabs up her things, and looks around for a clear exit, then she pauses and looks a little perplexed, "ah." <@TheGrandStair> Weasel seems to be bouncing on top of a post box "You said there would be sun and stars and all their is is big toads and pew pew noises!" * Ginger shrugs. "Well guess we dont have a lot of choice" "We need to find a way to get there quickly," she looks to the weasel apologetically, "I didn't know this would happen... look, we'll get out of here quickly" "Far away, hmm we need to hole up a sec, I may be able to get us there quickly, but I need to prepare." <@TheGrandStair> <@TheGrandStair> "Yeah bugs, you did good" * Matri_Lark nods, "weasel, you heard the Loreful, find a bolthole" <@TheGrandStair> "HOOOOOLE!" the weasel dances excitedly and then jumps off the post-box, heading into a pleasantly rounded buildings doorway " I have never been in this sort of situation before. Sorry... The best i can do.... This sort of thing doesn't happen at home" "Sir, this way," she gestures after the weasel "looks like we follow the weasel" "thats not something you hear everyday" <@TheGrandStair> <@TheGrandStair> * Ginger shakes her head "not even close bugs" <@TheGrandStair> Weasel seems to have been defeated by what looks like a glass door. Her face is pressed up against it and her little legs are scrabbling at it "No! Magic! GO away sheild!" "Yours must be a very interesting world, sir," she says with some amusement as she continues to keep herself between the attackers and Florian and moves after the weasel, "you have no weasels?" <@TheGrandStair> "Go away noooo you are making me look bad noooo" scrabble scrabble <@TheGrandStair> Most. Dissapointed. Weasel. Ever "oh I am sure we have weasels" Florian open the door... <@TheGrandStair> There is clearly a door handle above it * Matri_Lark clears her throat and opens the door in front of the weasel, pointedly looking away as though she didn't notice it <@TheGrandStair> "YES!" <@TheGrandStair> "I WIN THIS TIME MAGIC" <@TheGrandStair> The weasel bolts for some stairs upwards <@TheGrandStair> Allright, so * Florian follows the Weasel, " I just don't really remember following one ever." <@TheGrandStair> You guys are looking for somewhere to Bunker Down and you are following a weasel up a flight of stairs to go check out a space-age tenement block <@TheGrandStair> Any preferences as to how high? "No, of course not... such would not be your place, it was foolish to assume," she shakes her head mirthfully, "how far would you like to go, sir?" "er I don't know somewhere where we could get a few hours of safety? <@TheGrandStair> Ginger looks a bit deep in thought. her tongue is probably sticking out * Matri_Lark nods and heads to roughly middling height of the building "you know its weird" Ginger starts "I guess that if there is more they would be like, landing up on the top of buildings, you now if i was invading a place like this i would land high, it would be real simple to clear from the top, and also that was some force that was coming in, you want to take over with that force, like for sure, else you would blow it up from afar, i mean its easier aint it" " I am open to other suggestions?" * Florian looks concerned for a moment. To Ginger "you are not a princess are you?" "I only ever been called pricncess from my pa" * Florian looks relieved, "oh... Good.... So where do we go?" <@TheGrandStair> You guys can find a house that doesnt seem to have anyone in it. Locked door, though <@TheGrandStair> Well, apartment <@TheGrandStair> still, door's locked <@TheGrandStair> Now, its pretty childsplay for a Door Warden to pop them open - your expertise with Capital D Doors means normal doors are childsplay. Locks? Locks aint a thing * Florian opens the door <@TheGrandStair> There we go <@TheGrandStair> Its a small apartment. Maybe a couple live here? Who knows where they are now " is this safe?" * Ginger checks who may or may not be following, then peeks around the corner of the open door <@TheGrandStair> Peeking out the window it seems like some ships are still moving around out there. With less urgency now, though. They seem to be moving with purpose and a couple of transports drop off 2 or 3 soldiers a time on top of some of the tall buildings of the city which arn't smouldering stacks of 'used to be useful' * Matri_Lark looks around in interest, "is there anything you need, sir?" * Florian enters the apartment once Ginger has given it the all clear. "Whatever we do we need to lay low for a while" Ginger walks i <@TheGrandStair> "Remain in your homes!" Electronic speakers blare from the ships travelling around outside. "Do not raise arms and you will not be harmed! This planet now belongs to the Urigen Collective. Submit Peacefully!" They speak in that croaking tone the soldiers shouted in "well I think we need to get off this world, and to do that we need to get to the other door. I am very open to suggestions as to how we can do that. But I think it is probably best not to be out and about until we have a plan? * Florian he looks pleadingly at the two * Matri_Lark nods, "you said you needed time?" * Florian nods, " I have some magic that may be able to get us out of the city more easily than fightling street to street <@TheGrandStair> The sounds of an energy source-engine can be heard outside the window <@TheGrandStair> Theres a ship getting closer * Florian hides "Then we will protect you until then" "Wel yeah" Ginger sits with her back to a wall, and watches the door intently. "Point being that we cant go out there, untill these guys are are out of the wy, so if you need time to conduct your magic then we can make sure you are not disturbed" "As long as i can get back to a place that isnt in the middle of a takeover i dont really care" She points her gun at the door <@TheGrandStair> A searchlight beams through the window, looking for people hiding inside buildings * Matri_Lark keeps low to the ground, hiding under the window * Ginger whispers "Keep low" * Florian hunkers down and whispers "I will need a hour or so, be ready to leave when I say" <@TheGrandStair> Overhead, it sounds like a ship might be depositing some soldiers... * Matri_Lark nods her understanding, "I think the soldiers may be coming to search the buildings?" * Florian befgins to string complex syllable chains together <@TheGrandStair> Allright guys * Ginger breifly looks up "look doll this aint the first time i have been hiding from guys who want to take over places <@TheGrandStair> Any plans right of this moment? just keep low and quiet. <@TheGrandStair> Florian is casting some complex spell * Florian looks up and points to the door, moving behind some cover (( low, quiet, and prepaired, waiting for spell, thats gingers plan)) * Matri_Lark will stay near the door in, keeping an ear to it <@TheGrandStair> Allright * Florian stops muttering. "we are going to have company they must not realise i am casting magic as that would be BAD!" * Florian ressumes his constructions "Understood, sir" <@TheGrandStair> Allright <@TheGrandStair> now * Ginger looks slightly amused at Matri <@TheGrandStair> As time ticks along, you guys will start to hear banging on doors <@TheGrandStair> the noises boil down to the following rough series <@TheGrandStair> Bang on doors <@TheGrandStair> Doors opened <@TheGrandStair> Theres the sounds of rooms getting ransacked * Matri_Lark starts fumbling around in her bag <@TheGrandStair> shouted instructions which as they get closer sound like 'stay in your homes!' <@TheGrandStair> Sometimes, this changes <@TheGrandStair> sometimes, someone puts up a fight <@TheGrandStair> There are shots <@TheGrandStair> Sometimes, weapons are found inside the houses <@TheGrandStair> There are shots <@TheGrandStair> Anyone doing anything when they realise this? * Florian moves to a back room to avoid being seen * Ginger readies herself trys to get into a position * Matri_Lark is grinding some powder hastily while looking between it and the door <@TheGrandStair> Allright. At this point, its been about 15 minutes <@TheGrandStair> Matri manages to finish off making some sort of... liquid potion thing, when the soldiers are on the floor above. You've got maybe 5 minutes before the door gets banged on, by ginger's guess * Matri_Lark scrambles into the room with Florian "Sir, drink this when they bang on the door," she holds out the potion <@TheGrandStair> At this point, you're on the 25 minute mark "I suggest holding your nose as you do so" * Matri_Lark looks to Ginger, "if we don't make trouble they may ignore us, yes?" * Florian raises a eyebrow at Matri * Ginger hides the gun and trys to look as weak as possible, "Just make sure he finishes," she motions to Florian. "She then makes sure that she has the hidden gun at arms reach * Florian drinks the potion <@TheGrandStair> bugsey asks * Matri_Lark nods and sits down on the ground, trying to look helpless, her lack of any visible weapon probably helps with that "Shhhh its like when we was at timmy three knives" <@TheGrandStair> The gun pinches Ginger on the tush * Ginger thinks for a moment then gently places him out of the window, retuning to her damsel look * Florian makes a face as he drinks the potion... <@TheGrandStair> Bugsy holds himself up off the ledge with little arms that protrude from the end of his barrel <@TheGrandStair> Theres a banging on the door <@TheGrandStair> "Open up! In the name of Primarch Urigen!" "Just comply" Ginger whispers as she reaches for the door and opens it slightly <@TheGrandStair> The door is shoved open as Ginger opens it. She resisting the shove? (no) <@TheGrandStair> Ginger gets shoved backwards, falling over backwards with an Oompf * Matri_Lark stays on the ground, not moving a hand * Florian contiues to construct trusting in Matri's potion <@TheGrandStair> One of those big soldier things tilts his head to walk through the doorway, bending down as he does so and raising his rifle at the pair of them. Theres another one behind him. "Submit to a search!" it says. You're realising that as he's speaking, there seems to be a moment's lag and the voice is actually a sophisticated electronic. <@TheGrandStair> theres a different voice underneath it, faintly. A translator device? * Matri_Lark gives a small nod but otherwise does not move We submit" Ginger calls from her floor <@TheGrandStair> The Urigen Collective soldier moves into the room and the one behind him stays at the doorway, rifle trained between them both. The first one starts to pull open draws and rip out the contents onto the floor. <@TheGrandStair> He reaches for a picture of a Venusian Couple on the dresser to look at it... * Matri_Lark nudges the chair next to her to make it fall "Sorry!" she squeaks in alarm, keeping her hands up to show it was an accident <@TheGrandStair> The soldier shouts "Do not move!" At her, raising his rifle into her face agressively. <@TheGrandStair> ... Matri reckons she could take that rifle out of his hands, if she wanted to <@TheGrandStair> Up close, they will both notice that the soldiers have swords slung at their backs. Now, thats a real anachronism right there. The swords have odd sigils on them which glow gently * Ginger looks at the soilders from the floor. She is clearly thinking of something * Matri_Lark keeps her hands up, her eyes focusing on the swords <@TheGrandStair> The soldier moves away from Matri to go back to ransacking the room. <@TheGrandStair> When he's done, he moves towards the backroom to check it * Matri_Lark keeps a close eye on him * Matri_Lark speaks quietly to Ginger, "...you see the sword?" * Florian doesn't move just keeps on constructing <@TheGrandStair> The door gets opened and the soldier starts ransacking that room as well. * Ginger makes a slight nod trying not to move <@TheGrandStair> After a minute of pulling things out of cupboards, then walks back out, muttering "Clear" to the other Collective Soldier <@TheGrandStair> He looks back to the pair of them "Submit to membership of the collective. It will be easier for you." He moves out to go check the next room <@TheGrandStair> (apartment! not room) * Matri_Lark gives a small nod <@TheGrandStair> They've left the door open, but they're gone * Florian breathes again * Ginger slowly get up and checks the door before closing it <@TheGrandStair> they've worked their way into another apartment now <@TheGrandStair> Allright. The two of you have avoided the patrol. <@TheGrandStair> Now, how are the pair of you getting out of town? * Matri_Lark heads quietly into the backroom where Florian is * Ginger still talks quietly "well that went well" She notes as she goes to pick up bugsy <@TheGrandStair> Florian? <@TheGrandStair> Who'se that <@TheGrandStair> Seriously though oh... <@TheGrandStair> How are the two of you getting away? <@TheGrandStair> "I swear I left something here..." she mutters and heads back to Ginger with a shrug "They've left, we should try to sneak away?" * Florian move back to the others,looking confused <@TheGrandStair> They don't seem to be spotting you, Florian <@TheGrandStair> In fact <@TheGrandStair> you're struggling a bit with the concept 'Me' right now, yourself <@TheGrandStair> but you know who you are. You're wearing a reminder of it <@TheGrandStair> Florian kicks over a table <@TheGrandStair> He still looks like he's casting a spell <@TheGrandStair> He also looks frustrated <@TheGrandStair> 30 minutes down "Are they still downstairs? we could try waiting for them to leave... but I don't like that we seem to be being recruited by them" "Bugs, i will grab you something but right now i need to be real quiet." She ajusts herself and smooths her clothes down then carries on talking to Matri "Well we going to find that door right, thats what we WERE doing. Guess we wait it out till this block get the clear, then we should be able to take out the security they have round here. I mean they didnt look like a problem.. so we just need to chill till the bulk of the checks are done and make our way out" <@TheGrandStair> Florian is totally there * Ginger looks at Florian "Aint you supposed to be working on your spell, rather than kicking furniture doll?" * Matri_Lark looks over at him in confusion * Florian stick his tongue out at Ginger, for a moment looking very young * Matri_Lark looks proud, then puzzled and finally just shrugs <@TheGrandStair> Allright * Florian continues to flow symbols and syllables roiling over each other as he conjured <@TheGrandStair> Any plans for before the spell is ready? * Matri_Lark grabs some paper and scribbles down what she remembers of that sigil <@TheGrandStair> You can scratch that down <@TheGrandStair> it sounds like some sort of... <@TheGrandStair> generational spell? <@TheGrandStair> it doesnt create things <@TheGrandStair> its more like... <@TheGrandStair> hm, hard to say, actually. Like something that once was written a different way * Matri_Lark frowns at the paper, "this sigil looks... I'm not sure... different to how it should be" * Matri_Lark gestures, "this curve here reminds me of something, but it's changed?" "It's akin to a rune of fortitude, but seems close to a name?" "Whatever it is, the language is barbaric," she shrugs * Ginger nods in a way that clearly shows she doesnt know anything about what Matri is saying * Florian nods but his concentration is clear on his spell * Matri_Lark scribbles a few more notes on her paper and looks out the window <@TheGrandStair> Allright <@TheGrandStair> Time Passes <@TheGrandStair> Eventually, Florian has a powerful spell built up in the back of his mind, holding it still so it doesnt go off prematurely * Florian moves to the others, "ok ready, grab what you what to take with you and stay close to me" * Matri_Lark keeps hold of her bag and, hopefully, stuffs the weasel into it as well ?giger maks sure that Bugsy is safly back in the case and she holds it tight then stands close to Florian, "Lets go doll" <@TheGrandStair> "NO NOT THE BAG ok hello again bag." <@TheGrandStair> sad weasel singing a song about the 'lonely sack' * Florian nods, "Appori Negrem" He Roars. <@TheGrandStair> Fire. <@TheGrandStair> There is suddenly a lot of fire. <@TheGrandStair> Everywhere <@TheGrandStair> It licks up the walls and up your legs and <@TheGrandStair> Oh, you're outside of the city * Florian sits down... * Matri_Lark shuts her mouth on a reply to the weasel and instead stumbles a bit in shock "You know I really wasn't sure that would work." "I mean I normally fly everywhere" "jeese now you mentioin it" <@TheGrandStair> You guys are standing on a tarmac motorway outside of the town. There seems to be a bunch of soldiers trying to set up a blockade further into the city "An impressive display, sir," she says though sounds a little bit unwell * Florian smiles,Stands and does a jaunty skip. "Ha, Fuck You Servius!" he yells to the sky. <@TheGrandStair> Right <@TheGrandStair> Where are you guys going from here? * Matri_Lark looks about and will try to head in the direction of the Door " I think we should leave the road and head to the door, avoiding the enemy. I wisht their air cover wasn't so good Cause we could fly then." <@TheGrandStair> (Test) (ping) "As long as we get through the door and not hoodwinked into joining the invaders, then im happy, this totally has ruined my holiday <@TheGrandStair> You guys can head towards the door - luckily the way you're headed leads you through a foresty-jungle thing * Florian looks confused. "How would they do that? They are obviously just stooges. Their minds are weak." <@TheGrandStair> the door you're looking for seems to be inside a little log cabin type set-up for the people who like wooded holidays. Takes about an hour or two of walking to get there? <@TheGrandStair> Weasel sings the 'Im in the lonely sack' song the whole way <@TheGrandStair> Bugsy has to be talked down out of something called 'going postal' on 'the rat' * Florian turns to Matri, " That illusion potion was a very good piece of work. I have never seen it done like that before" * Matri_Lark mutters to the weasel to stop tearing at the various satchels of herbs in the bag until eventually relenting and letting it out of the bag * Matri_Lark looks to Florian, "thank you, sir, it was not something I had done before..." <@TheGrandStair> "Im a cat! IM OUT OF THE BAG!" <@TheGrandStair> Ginger - beyond the nonsense, theres a Door inside that log cabin "I'm glad it worked, I'd considered that admixture before but never had a chance tto try it," she drops the weasel onto the ground, keeping her hand out of biting dstance "That was a very good display of the Lore, you called on the fire element to aid in transportation through the aether?" "It was clever, Do you suspend all your magic in potion form? I have seen a few other types but that one was very novel. OOh and you looked at the sword what did you think?" * Ginger follows the clear thought of that door being in this log cabin here and goes inside <@TheGrandStair> Log cabin! The Door seems to be... well, its probably a Closet. Popping it open shows a staircase though. * Florian looks kind of confused, "er sort of, yeah I guess you could think of it that way. I am afraid I got bored in class, always wanted to by out flying " * Florian follow Ginger to the cabin "I do not use the Lore, I only know the means of bringing about the innate properties of the elements. It is... different" "I sketched the sigil, it is a language I do not understand but seemed similar to fortitude runes" * Ginger rolls her eyes slightly as she heads towerds the staircase "oh runes, yeah, we should probaly see if anyone else knows anything about them." * Matri_Lark she frowns in thought, "truly Loreful people, such as yourself, can alter the aethers through force of will. I find the aether within things of this world and can distil them to similar effects" "so you use them as a conduit? ... i am not really loreful... at home I was pretty average... though i guess as a race we are quite magical <@TheGrandStair> Right, I'm gonna call the game there guys <@TheGrandStair> Amy must sleep and you are back on the stairway <@TheGrandStair> which means you can get to the Agora <@TheGrandStair> which means! <@TheGrandStair> everyone is at a point where they can meet up "In a manner... but where your people hold the Lore within, as do some of mine, I rely on external forces. I suspect it is something any could learn with patience but it is just a lowly craft," she shrugs i am pretty sure that you could learn to do quite a lot of stuff, a conduit for you will and all that. At least that is what i think they said.